Alcorn State University proposes to conduct biomedical research in two distinct areas as follows: 1. Continue to identify specific brain sites, receptor types, neuronal networks, peripheral effector mechanisms and neurotransmitters involved in cardiovascular regulation in an attempt to better understand the underlying mechanisms influencing hypertension. 2) Further elucidate the neurotoxicity of lead and methyl mercury. In this study, rats will be exposed in-utero to low levels of lead and methyl mercury. An enrichment component is also included for the purpose of developing an environment which will provide increased opportunities for undergraduate students to pursue advanced degrees in biomedical research and provide the faculty with opportunities to collaborate with other scientists. All of the proposed projects are biomedically relevant. The results will have a significant impact on the physical, social and mental health of humans. Biology is the specific discipline involved.